The present invention relates to a solid-state color-image sensor in which a picture-element grid is surrounded with a light-shielding layer which in turn covers desired portions such as a driving circuit on the sensor so that unwanted signals; that is, noise may be prevented. The present invention also provides a process and construction of color filters and image sensors for fabricating the solid-state color-image sensors of the type described in a simplified manner.
The prior art solid-state color-image sensors and processes for fabricating the same will be described in detail with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings.